


when you showed me myself i became someone else

by adorkable



Category: John Dies at the End (2012), RPS
Genre: Angst, Humor, M/M, What Have I Done
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-02
Updated: 2013-09-02
Packaged: 2017-12-25 10:47:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/952161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adorkable/pseuds/adorkable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Чейз тусуется с друзьями, когда замечает Роба.</p>
            </blockquote>





	when you showed me myself i became someone else

**Author's Note:**

> УНА СПАСИБО ТЕБЕ Я БОЛЬШЕ ТАК НЕ БУДУ ПРОСТИ, ПОЖАЛУЙСТА! на самом деле спасибо всем, кто шипперит это вместе со мной) <3

— Смотрите, какие люди, — Мишель показывает куда-то за спину Чейза, так что тому сначала приходится поставить бокал на столик, а после этого повернуться, сидя на слишком низком диване. Хорошо, что в руках у него ничего нет, когда он понимает, кого увидела подруга.

— Эй! Майес, одари нас своим вниманием! — набравшийся Кайл орет, что есть сил, размахивает руками, едва ли не прижигая сигаретой платье проходящей мимо девушке.

Он что тут делает, разве не должен сейчас находиться далеко отсюда? Сколько они уже не виделись? Три, четыре недели? Да, что-то около того.

Роб подходит к ним неспешно, глаза сощурены хитро, разглядывает каждого так, как будто видит компанию в первый раз.

— Сколько можно бухать, ребята?

— А сам-то, — смеется Джоан, показывая на пиво Роба.

— Раз в неделю можно и позволить себе расслабиться, особенно, после долгой поездки, — он кивает Чейзу. 

Чейз выдавливает из себя слабую улыбку и сам вступает в разговор:

— Давно в городе?

— Пару часов, — Роб садится напротив, девушки пододвигаются, освобождая ему место без лишних слов, и продолжают болтать о своем. — Как раз собирался тебе позвонить.

Ни хрена ты не собирался, — с больной ясностью понимает Чейз.

— Как твои дела? — Кайл облизывает губы и пускает в лицо Робу сигаретный дым. — Ой, прости дурака. Так что?

— Ничего нового, родные продолжают выспрашивать, когда можно будет посмотреть новый фильм.

— И когда же?

— Не в ближайшие пять лет, — Роб быстро смотрит на Чейза и опять переводит взгляд на Кайла. — Не буду вдаваться в подробности, стоило послушать отца и пойти в адвокатуру.

— Это слишком скучно для тебя, мальчик, — со знанием дела встревает Джоан. Она кладет ладонь ему на плечо. Чейз хватает со стола стакан, запоздало понимая, что слишком дергается. 

— Смотрю, у вас ничего не меняется. Все тот же бар, все те же лица.

— Постоянство — признак мастерства, — Кайл тушит бычок.

Он слишком напился, пришел раньше всех, злее всех, так что пепельница и все ее содержимое оказывается на штанах Чейза.

— Твою мать, — только и может устало выдавить он.

Похоже на дерьмовое порно, где двум героям только и нужен нелепый повод остаться наедине. И сейчас Чейз уйдет в туалет, пытаясь спасти штаны, а Роб последует за ним. И ни у кого из друзей не возникнет лишних вопросов.

Черт бы все это побрал.

— Поздравляю, Кайл, ты просто получил звание главного мудака недели, — Чейз так стискивает зубы, что скулы болеть начинают.

— Да брось, это же пепел, — Мишель подмигивает ему.

Джоан не двигается с места — так и прилипла к Робу, а тот смотрит только в район колен Чейза, прикипев взглядом к пеплу и нескольким окуркам, не свалившимся на пол.

— Хватит разыгрывать королеву драмы, иди уже, — советует Джоана.

— Только не вздумай мочить их.

Стоит свалить отсюда прямо сейчас, — Чейз поднимается на ноги. 

По пути в туалет он ловит одну из официанток и говорит о мусоре. Чейз надеется вернуться и сесть уже на чистый диван. Больше он надеется только на то, что к тому моменту Роб уйдет. К своей компании, или из бара — не играет роли. Главное, чтобы он больше не был так близко.

***

— Просто вали отсюда, хорошо?

— Вот так ты меня встречаешь.

— Не хочу показаться истеричкой, но вспомни, как ты уехал, — Чейз смотрит на свои руки, покрытые серым слоем пепла. Он тянется включить воду и намыливает ладони, стараясь не поднимать голову, стараясь не смотреть на стоящего рядом Роба.

— Ты вроде как хотел этого, — он так и остается на месте, нервируя Чейза лишь одним своим присутствием.

— И что теперь? Вернулся и ждешь, что я на шею тебе брошусь?

— Нет, что ты. У тебя ведь каждый день что-то новое, я чуть себе все глаза не поломал, разглядывая по несколько бесполезные видео в день. Кому ты рассказывал о своих развлечениях? — Чейз понимает настоящую суть вопроса.

Ты показывал мне, что жизнь не прекратилась?

— Ты и сам знаешь, что без пиара долго не проживешь, — фыркает Чейз. Слова на вкус как желчь.

— И как прошло твое время вне тусовок? Нечем поделиться?

Никого не нашел себе?

— Роб, просто отъебись, ладно? И сделаем вид, что разговора не было.

И что прошедшего года тоже не было. Мы с тобой просто очередные два парня, которые после съемок фильма поддерживают приятельские отношения.

— Превосходно, — Чейз наконец-то поворачивает голову и видит лицо Роба.

Он совершенно не готов к чему-то подобному.

— Ты достал уже, выруби воду. Может, хочешь еще врезать мне?

Большей дурости придумать нельзя.

Чейз слушается. Звук воды стихает; становится слышно музыку, доносящуюся из зала.

Только без глупостей, сейчас нужно вытереть руки и свалить отсюда к чертям собачьим. 

Бумажные полотенца грубые на ощупь и совсем не впитывают воду, Чейз так старательно трет кожу, что не замечает подошедшего Роба. Блядь, нет, только не это.

— Не надо, — предупреждает Чейз, как будто Роб его послушал хоть раз.

Может, именно поэтому их и взяли на те роли, которые они сыграли в «Джоне». Может, они в какой-то момент и перестали играть. Или нет?

Пальцы Роба скользят ровно по шву ворота футболки Чейза.

В дерьмовом порно Роб впечатал бы его лицом в стену рядом с раздатчиком полотенец, вжался в его задницу бедрами. В подобном жанре не нужно давать зрителю слишком много. 

В такой же дерьмовой реальности Роб чуть сжимает пальцы, заставляя Чейза застыть на месте.

— Как скажешь, — хрипло произносит Роб и уходит.

Чейз позволяет себе вдохнуть, только когда слышит звук закрывающейся двери.

Все очень, очень хреново.

Потому что Роб послушал его, и сделал это именно в тот момент, когда Чейз хотел от него ровно обратного.

Он сделал так, как я и сказал.

— Чувак, ты где был? За это время можно было съездить в химчистку, — заливается смехом Кайл, а потом резко поворачивается к Чейзу. — Или ты это и сделал?

— Успокойся, ты начинаешь меня пугать.

Мишель наклоняется к Чейзу и шепчет в самое ухо:

— Если ты и дальше будешь сидеть такой тухлый, то я пошлю Роба на хрен, а тебя увезу. Можешь не волноваться, Джоан с нами не будет.

Мишель снова садится на свое место и в ее взгляде четко читается: эта сучка достала не только тебя, малыш.

Чейз благодарен Мишель, та всегда была настоящим другом.

— Кайл! — Джоан виснет на нем, что довольно проблематично, ведь Кайл сидит на диване. — Не хочешь помочь Робу донести нашу выпивку?

— Он не ушел? — вырывается у Чейза и Мишель только кивает.

— Скажем спасибо друзьям Роба, которые решили свалить отсюда без него — у нас будет отличный вечер с такой компанией, — практически визжит Джоана, пока Кайл уходит к барной стойке.

— У тебя уже появились планы на него? — усмехается Мишель, а Джоан только накручивает волосы на палец.

— Да ты видела его тело? У кого на него не может быть планов? Разве что у такого тормоза, как Чейз, — она захлебывается смехом и притворно стучит ладонью по дивану, намекая, что никак не может остановиться.

— Тоже хочу услышать эту историю, раз она вызвала такую реакцию, — Роб отодвигает шесть стаканов от края стола и садится.

— Детка, позже я расскажу тебе кое-что намного интереснее, — Чейз сглатывает ставшую горькой слюну и берет себе ром с колой. Напиток кончается быстрее, чем хочется. Роб смотрит на Чейза, как будто не замечая крутящейся рядом Джоан.

— Так что у тебя нового, действительно? — Мишель толкает Чейза локтем в бок, стараясь сделать хоть что-то — только бы друг не продолжал вскрывать себе мозг.

— Отец ждет внука, удивительно, но он первый начал говорить о детях. Мать больше интересуется моей карьерой. Ну, знаешь, это родительское желание, когда они не смогли добиться желаемых высот и ждут от тебя большего успеха, — Роб трет челюсть, Чейз наконец замечает каким уставшим выглядит друг. 

— И это все твои истории?

— А ты чего хотела? Девушки нет, значит, и рассказывать нечего, — он весело улыбается.

Чейз продолжает пить, чему Кайл особо не рад:

— Мы же собирались в бассейн, чувак! Если ты нажрешься, то уже никаких прыжков бомбочкой и прочей ерунды.

Да, потому что Чейз лучше бы утопился в бассейне прямо сейчас — только бы не смотреть на спокойного Роба.

Ему ведь не привиделся разговор в туалете?

— Если Чейз хочет напиться, то давайте поможем ему, — Роб смотрит ему в глаза, не моргая и не улыбаясь.

Чейз запоздало соображает, что Мишель устало выдыхает, Джоана затихает на мгновение, а Кайл давится дымом.

— За лучших друзей, — Чейзу хотелось бы сожрать стекла, но он только ударяется о него зубами, пока приканчивает еще одну порцию.

Глаза жжет, так даже лучше.

***

— Ты ведь не куришь.

— И ты, — Роб тянет ему зажигалку.

Чейз мотает головой.

Они стоят на улице, на холодной, темной, и очень шумной улице. Мимо проходят люди, разговаривают о чем-то, в какой-то момент Чейз делает шаг вперед и едва не сбивает с ног девушку. Роб помогает ей удержаться на ногах и извиняется за «этого выпивоху». 

— Что ты тут забыл? — дым едва тянется, Чейз вдыхает еще раз.

— Надо было проветриться, да и тебе больше.

— Нет, я говорю, — Чейз неосознанно взмахивает руками, ударяясь правой о стену. Блядь. — Что ты забыл тут, в городе?

— Ты действительно хочешь знать?

Нет, он не хочет ни хрена знать, не хочет видеть Роба, спокойного, выводящего из себя Роба, который ведет себя... Ведет себя. Черт.

— На самом деле нет, спасибо, что уточнил.

Чейз салютует ему сигаретой, и отворачивается.

— Просто мне нужно понять — что это было, не могло же все так просто... — слова прекращаются, Чейз старается не горбиться, дышать ровно и затягиваться после каждого выдоха.

Это сейчас не нужно; никому из них.

— Тебе лучше вернуться, там Джоан и она...

— Уже готова раздвинуть ноги? Я не слепой, Чейз, — голос Роба звучит особенно горько. — Как ты можешь общаться с такой девчонкой?

— Мы не видимся каждый день, — оправдывается Чейз и сразу же проклинает себя. Какое Робу до этого дело?

— Да? Это радует.

Они докуривают, Чейз упорно пытается вглядеться в темноту и найти там ответы на свои вопросы.

Глупо, ведь он даже не напился как следует.

— Пойдем обратно, мне интересно окончание истории Мишель о ее кузине.

Раньше Роб потянул бы его за руку, или сделал еще хоть что-то, а теперь просто зовет. И Чейз откликается, едва ли не так же охотно, как и раньше. Это факт бьет его еще больнее.

***

По домам все разъезжаются на такси.

Мишель до смешного долго упрашивает Чейза поехать с ней:

— Брось, ты и сам знаешь, чем это может закончиться, — она крепко держит его за руку, не откликаясь на пьяные крики Джоаны и Кайла. Роб стоит у свободного такси и о чем-то разговаривает с водителем.

— Это просто невежливо, у него нет вещей и негде переночевать.

— Для этого существуют гостиницы.

— Послушай, — он делает глубокий вдох. — Ничего не случится. Мы ведь с ним просто друзья, помнишь?

— Я хорошо помню, как ты себя вел после его отъезда, и если ты еще раз назовешь его другом, то я...

— Хорошо. Тебе пора ехать, проследи, чтобы эти двое не начали трахаться прямо в такси.

— Кто сказал, что я буду против? — возмущается Мишель, но целует Чейза в щеку и прощается с подошедшим Робом: — Была рада тебя видеть. До встречи.

— Она тебя охраняет почище бульдога.

— Значит, у тебя есть причина не злить ее.

Чейза называет адрес и прислоняется горячим лбом к стеклу.

***

Его будит Роб, легко трясет за плечо, попутно позволяя водителю оставить сдачу себе.

— Давай я, — он забирает ключи и открывает дверь.

Чейз слишком устал, ему хочется сказать Робу хоть что-нибудь, но ничего не получается. Так что он молча разувается и проходит на кухню, где не включает свет; а потом открывает холодильник и жадно пьет сок из пакета, именно так, как мама запрещала делать с самого детства.

— Можно ли расценивать данный жест как разрешение остаться здесь на ночь?

Останься тут до самого конца.

Выметайся сейчас же.

Чейзу чертовски сложно выбрать между двумя этими вариантами. Он закрывает холодильник и смотрит на слабый силуэт Роба, стоящего в дверях. Это уже было. Одна из вариаций уже случалась.

Если ты пьян, то лучше постараться держать язык за зубами, парень.

Иначе можно здорово поломаться о реальность.

И снова Чейз вспоминает про дерьмовое порно, но мысль обрывается как-то слишком быстро.

Роб все еще стоит в дверях, но потом медленными движениями, поглощаемыми темнотой, подходит ближе. Он все еще не касается Чейза.

— Хотелось бы извиниться, но ведь не за что.

— Да, поэтому вали к себе и постарайся не беспокоить меня до самого утра.

— Чейз, — строго зовет Роб.

Он молчит.

— Почему я уехал?

Потому что я сказал тебе.

Потому что я не почувствовал тогда ничего.

Потому что я мудак.

Да, отлично, нужно продолжать в том же духе.

Роб уходит к себе, а Чейз старается не хлопнуть сильно дверью, надеясь, что хоть в этот раз сделал все правильно.

***

Ближе к обеду Чейз, помывшись и перекусив парой сэндвичей, находит Роба в маленькой гостиной.

— Самые лучшие фото на свете, — улыбается он и переворачивает очередную страницу фотоальбома, где большая часть фотографий — со съемок «Джона».

Разве должно быть так больно? Это нечестно. 

Чейз пытается понять, когда успел стать таким нытиком и плаксой.

— Послушай, мне нужно кое-что тебе сказать, — он садится рядом с Робом.

— Если это на счет квартиры, то не волнуйся, я уже позвонил паре ребят, меня примут со всем дерьмом, которое смогу притащить с собой.

Вот так просто. Неужели он и шмотки свои успел собрать? Молодец, зачем зря терять время.

— Нет, — запинается Чейз, теперь его слова точно будут звучать нелепо. — На счет того случая, я вовсе не собирался срываться на тебе. Все вышло так глупо, — он утыкается руками в раскрытые ладони, заставляя себя продолжить: — И ты вовсе не обязан был реагировать.

Роб молчит, Чейз не знает как это воспринимать.

Он открывает лицо, смотрит на друга, который так и продолжает держать в руках фотоальбом.

На одной из фотографий Чейз, смеется во все горло, запрокинув голову, в то время как Роб с легкой улыбкой на губах смотрит на него. Где-то позади маячит съемочная бригада.

Чейз помнит тот момент: к ним тогда подошел Коскарелли и спросил о планах после фильма.

Роб ответил первым:

— Сделаю этому парню предложение.

И Чейз рассмеялся так, что потом пришлось утирать слезы.

Теперь Роб сидит рядом, и у них, кажется, происходит самый нелепый «развод» на свете.

О нет, о нет- _нет_ -нет.

— Только не говори мне, что... — он не может подобрать слов.

— Не говорить тебе чего? — улыбается Роб и Чейз готов отдать все свои сбережения, только бы не видеть этого. Потому что Роб не улыбается, он показывает одну из масок, которую Чейз не видел уже давно. Примерно с тех пор, как они познакомились на прослушивании.

— Ты сам знаешь, — Чейз хочет вскочить с дивана и уйти из дома, но понимает, что так сделает только хуже.

Куда уж хуже?

— Эй, Чейз? — Роб откладывает альбом в сторону. — Думаю, что мне пора собирать вещи, ладно? 

— Ладно.

***

«Только не говори мне, что так просто отпустил его!»

«Кайл, какого хрена?»

«Я с таким трудом уговорил его остаться вчера, так что не лишай меня возможности тусоваться с этим парнем!!»

«О чем речь?!»

«Речь о тебе и о Робе и обо всем том невозможном гейском напряжении между вами, которое Мишель зовет любовью. Ты тупоголовый? Мне приехать и все объяснить?»

«Откуда ты вообще знаешь все это?»

«Твои манеры, Чейз, оставляют желать лучшего. А теперь вопрос для тебя: где, как ты думаешь, остался ночевать Роб со своими идиотскими шортами, от цвета которых вытекают глаза?»

***

— Это не лучшая идея.

— Да, но я верю, что вы, ребята, не разнесете мне дом. И одна просьба — если будете трахаться, то, пожалуйста, не делайте этого на моей кровати, — Кайл морщится. — Полностью вам доверяю, но старушка просто не выдержит такой прыти.

— Лучше заткнись, друг.

— Счастливо оставаться! — Кайл залезает в такси и уезжает, оставляя Чейза одного.

***

— Ты ведь знаешь, что происходящее больше похоже на начало дерьмового порно? — ухмыляется Роб и Чейз задается вопросом — почему не замечал этого раньше?

— Да, но мы как-нибудь справимся с этим.

Он достает из холодильника два пива и готовится сказать столько, сколько не говорил с самой выпускной речи в школе. По крайней мере, Роб настроен слушать.

***

(несколько месяцев назад)

— Друг, я так тебя люблю.

— Ты уже набрался, Чейз, пора бы и баиньки.

— Нет, еще рано! 

Где-то после этого разговора Чейз его целует. Даже не так — цепляется пальцами в майку, а губами судорожно прижимается к раскрытому рту Роба.

И чувствует ответ. Слабый, автоматический ответ.

— Блядь, нет, прости, я вовсе не хотел, — Чейз как-то разом трезвеет, разжимает пальцы и неуклюже поднимается по лестнице.

Спустя две недели он предлагает Робу уехать из города.

Спустя еще две Роб слушается его совета.

***

(сейчас)

— Только не говори, что я должен сделать первый шаг.

— Разве нет?

— Я ведь сказал, что сделал бы тебе предложение. Это должно считаться за три первых шага.

— Нет, — Чейз отрывает от стекла бумагу; бутылка пуста.

В конце концов, все происходит как в дерьмовом порно — Чейз сидит на кухонном столе, в то время, как Роб стоит между его раздвинутых ног и целует везде: лоб, щеки, подбородок, шея.

Чейз пытается стянуть с него футболку, а потом оказывается на спине.

— О, господи! Мне ведь стоило догадаться о подобном варианте! — истошно кричит Кайл.

Чейз смеется и пытается прикрыться, Роб стаскивает его на пол и просит Кайла свалить на пару минут.

— Он ведь обещал не возвращаться до утра, — задыхаясь, произносит Чейз.

— Парень просто с ума от нас сходит.

— Никаких тройничков.

— Обещаю, — облизывается Роб.

— Мальчики, — Мишель тактично кашляет, стоя над ними. — Теперь, когда ваше счастье больше не находится под угрозой, вы не хотите помочь мне здесь?

На столе Чейз замечает несколько больших сумок.

— У нас вечеринка?

— Не знаю, но Кайл пообещал, что мы не сможем никуда свалить до самого утра.

— Он точно маньяк, — кивает Роб и помогает Чейзу подняться.

— Маньяк, который помог вам разобраться со всем.

— На самом деле, — хмурится Роб, — Я уверен, что мы бы сами все разрешили.

— Как же?

— Ты еще не знаешь толком, Мишель, но я парень настойчивый.

— Разве? — она одаривает их скептическим взглядом.

— Поверь мне, если бы не он — я бы жил один. 

— В окружении десятка собак, — продолжает Роб.

— И ждал бы своей собственной смерти.

— От этих же собак.

Мишель начинает разгружать сумки.

Уже совсем не похоже на дерьмовое порно, — понимает Чейз и отвечает на поцелуй Роба.


End file.
